hoptowncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Moderator and Player Interaction 1. Moderator's judgments is final, there is no if(s), and(s) or but(s) about this. 2. Do NOT fight with moderators, especially if it is not regarding you. 3. Do NOT impersonate any moderator. 4. Do NOT post on a ban thread if it doesn't involve you. You WILL be banned for 24 hours. 5. Do NOT blame other’s moderator using someone accounts, unless with evidence provided. * If you have an issue with a moderator or their decision, ask for another moderator or bring the discussion to the forum. * Disrespecting moderators is disrespecting all the admins and moderators. This includes insulting the admins and moderators. * All moderators were chosen by kviel1396 and jeff8511. Code of Conduct 1. Absolutely''' NO''' use of any Launcher/Client/Mod designed for cheating, this includes using X-ray texture packs. (Anyone caught doing so, will result in a PERMANENT ban. No appeals will be accepted.) 2. Absolutely NO griefing of any kind. 3. Absolutely NO stealing. 4. Absolutely NO opening any chest/furnace that isn't yours, without explicit permission from the owner of said container. 5. Absolutely NO random killing, without reasons. 6. Do not harass or disrespect members. 7. Do not trespass anywhere; no leaping walls; no going under walls; no breaking through walls; this includes player houses. (Walls can be as simple as torches.) 8. Do not trespass anywhere continued; Ask for permission, if the player isn't there, you do not have permission. 9. Do not speak in any other language but English; Moderators can't help you if they don't understand you. 10. Do not argue in global chat; take it to the forum or personal messages. 11. Do not request items from the admins/ moderators for loss item due to bug in the server or lost in the PvP/ PvE. 12. Should a problem, concern or question arise, consult a moderator or post on the support thread. 13. Should you have a problem with a player, consult a moderator. (Hamster, Nick, deCharlie, Kviel1396) 14. Should you have a problem with a moderator, consult admin. Building/Community/Chat Guidelines 1. No flying fortresses (this includes bridges or any structure that is off the ground); any flying building MUST be supported and look reasonable, or have a reasonable reason for floating. (Propellers, balloons, etc.) 2. No ONE block wide towers; these are considered grief and therefore punishable. 3. Make a road; popular areas should be linked to roads. 4. Make your buildings look reasonable. 5. If you are going to build near someone’s construction or wall (50 blocks), ask permission, or you may be forced to tear down yours if you don't. 6. All large buildings/communities (200*200 blocks) must be built at least 2000 blocks away from spawn. Also, try to avoid potential future border conflicts with neighboring towns/communities. (See Rule 5) 7. Private communities may be fenced in and have a gate where information and special community rules/news can be found. 8. Entering a walled/fenced/marked area without permission from the owner of the land is not allowed; unless specified otherwise by a sign clearly stating visitors are welcome. 9. Do NOT swear excessive. No "QQ-in". Also don't mention inappropriate words/websites in chat. This could follow in a ban. 10. If you’re having a private conversations with another person please go into PM (Private message). THIS IS NOT PERSISTANT! To respond quickly, type /r message. 11. Do NOT randomly put locked chests on land. This is considered greifing and will result in a ban. 12. Do NOT build within 200 blocks from spawn without Mod/Admin permission first! 13. Do NOT spam the Chat Box. PVP and Raid Party Rules/Guidelines PVP is a player-player agreed condition in this server. Therefore moderators will pay less attention on this matter. However, the player must not commit these offence: 1. Spawn killing are not allowed. 2. TPA killing are allowed. 3. Raiding and PvP parties are allowed to raid towns BUT without griefing. 4. Fly PvP is not allowed. (Players found guilty of Fly PVP will be charge under the "Creative Agreement Rules") 5. PvP looted items belongs to the winner in an event of a PVP. (Moderator will not entertain any return item due to pvp" cases) 6. MobArena is not a pvp area and killing in mobarena will be considered random killing. Nether World Rules/Guidelines All General rules apply in addition to these additions and subtractions: 1. No PENIS towers to glowstone. All blocks must be cleaned up. 2. No pushing each other off of areas. No Lava griefing. No Dragging mobs to other players. 3. Try to make any "roads" from nether island to island look reasonable. Redstone, Dispensers, Pistons Rules/Guidelines 1. Do not create infinite loops. 2. Do not create rapid fire dispensers. 3. Do not create complex lava/water flowing piston controlled designs. Flow of 3-4 blocks is understandable but down a hill or flooding a whole room is unacceptable on HopTownCraft. Please note that things can change anytime. Plugins get removed for many reasons. You are not buying for certain things you are buying for a package. These packages and features will expand overtime but sometimes they might also have things removed from them. Please don't rage quit over silly things like this. Also, don’t expect every plugin you suggest will be inserting into the server. We’ll try our best to make everyone happy and to keep supporting Hoptowncraft!